Life of the Clans
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: A family of cats stumble upon a Gathering. They are accepted into Thunderclan. The three kits are three moons younger than Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. One of the kits (apprentices by then) and Cinderpaw develop feelings for each other. This is a somewhat no way. It takes place in while the Three are still apprentices.


p style="text-align: center;"~Intro~/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"I suppose that I should start at the beginning.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"When I was two moons old, my family packed up and journeyed from the deserted Twoleg place to a forest. My mother mewed the story to us many times over the moons we were hidden in the forest. It was when me and my other sister, and my brother, turned six moons when my story starts.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"But here I am, getting ahead of myself. I'm Stormkit. My brother is Sandkit, and my sister is Featherkit. My mother is Featherpelt and my father is Cloudfur.span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"But anyway, here is my story.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"I was five moons old, and Featherpelt was two moons away from giving birth. Cloudfur was frantic trying to find us somewhere with other cats. Once we were almost sent to a Twoleg place where wandering cats are sent to and never return, but we got away before the Twolegs arrived.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"When we were six moons, Featherpelt was very ill with greencough. There was no catmint to be found, and Cloudfur was trying his best to make her comfortable and to find a place for us.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Featherpelt coughed. "I'm feeling a bit better." She mewed to Cloudfur. "I'm fit for traveling."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 115%;"Cloudfur – a dark tabby - shook his head. "No, spanspan style="line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"you're/spanspan style="line-height: 115%;" not. I'm going to out today to try to find us somewhere to spend leaf-bare." Cloudfur padded out of our den that we had built around Featherpelt. Soon he was out of sight./span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 115%;"Featherpelt coughed louder. Featherkit made her eat some poppy seeds, but it spanspan style="line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"didn't/spanspan style="line-height: 115%;" help much. She even coughed in her sleep./span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Then Cloudfur came running in. "There are a whole bunch of cats in a clearing near here." He mewed, clawing the ground excitedly. "Can we move your mother?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Together, we lifted Featherpelt and brought her to the place where the cats were. They were all looking at another cat that stood on a tree branch with three other cats next to him. The cat had a flame-colored pelt.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""… and the prey is running well." The cat mewed. He stepped of the tree branch with the other three cats, and the cats who were listening stood up and starting clumping together in four groups. The cat who had been speaking was heading straight toward us.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"He seemed surprised to see us. "Hello?" He mewed. "What brings you to the Gathering? What Clan do you belong to?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Then he caught sight of our mother, and with his tail beckoned to one of the cats. It was a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and chest.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""Leafpool." The cat who spoke earlier mewed to the she-cat. "I need you to tend to this cat immediately."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Leafpool bowed her head. "Yes, Firestar. Ashfur! Brambleclaw!" She called, and two toms padded up to her. "Yes, Leafpool?" One of them addressed the she-cat.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""I need you to help this tom carry this sick cat back to ThunderClan, where I can tend to her."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"Ashfur glanced at Brambleclaw and muttered to himself, but together he, Brambleclaw, and Cloudfur, lifted up Featherpelt with us kits scampering behind. We got a lot of strange looks, but we didn't mind.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""I'm glad we can put her down when we get to camp." Ashfur muttered as we crossed over the log (Sandkit almost fell off a few times).span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';""Ashfur," Firestar had a warning in his mew.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif';"We traveled the rest of the way in silence.span/p 


End file.
